


From nightmares and rockets

by Tesla_pike



Category: Elon musk - Fandom
Genre: Elon Musk - Freeform, F/M, SpaceX - Freeform, Tesla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_pike/pseuds/Tesla_pike
Summary: Elon Musk is one of the most important people of the world. He runs 3 companies and is known for his very strict behavior towards his employees.The people who work for him either hate him or love him.I love him... but more than I should...First work hereI will update the story as often as I canSorry for Crappy English I'm actually german...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidy/gifts).



“Wake up!”  
Someone shook my shoulder. Again. This time more energetically. I was too tired to open my eyes, so I just tilted my head a bit sideways to signalise that I'm awake.  
“Were you seriously staying here over night?!”  
At that point, I suddenly realised who it was to talk to me: my boss!  
I pulled up my head in shock. With my eyes ripped open, I stared directly in his face. My heart rate suddenly increased enormously and in that moment, I was aware that I had a really big problem.  
“I-I didn't want to… I-”  
“You were here the whole night to solve that problem of pressure equalisation?!”  
“Yes but I…”, I hesitated. “I fell asleep…”  
I lowered my head in shame. The boss was the one who always forced us to work harder and better. Everyone of us saw him as the ultimate measurement for ambition and success. Every single one of us wanted to be like him, or, at least, make him proud and impress him. Particularly me. I was the one who wanted to impress him the most, although I knew, that it was almost impossible to make him proud. He was a notorious perfectionist, who always wanted us to improve our work, and now I had disappointed him.

After long moments in which I stared to the ground without anyone saying anything, I dared to look up. He stood there, the arms crossed and with his eyes at me. As our looks met, he nodded and said: “Get yourself a cup of coffee and then come to my office!”   
With this words he turned around and left my workplace. I followed him with my eyes and examined his absurdly wide shoulders and his incredibly strong back, that was outlined under his tight black shirt. Then I caught myself sneaking a look at his ass. That's wrong! Wrong on so many levels!  
As he left my field of view, I turned back to my computer to check if I had at least a tiny bit of the solution for that goddamn problem. I absolutely forgot everything I had done the night before I passed out. I didn't even know why I passed out. I wasn't drunk or something... On top of that, I forgot how I've named those stupid files, so I couldn't find that stuff I was working on. Panic came over me, because I couldn't tell him what I had done, and more importantly I couldn't hand in the final solution in time!  
The boss was known for his trait to fire people who aren't able to do their stuff in the given time. Even if someone asks for a day off, because a friend or family member was sick or needs help, that person probably won't stay in the company much longer.  
I could just hope, that I had at least something to show him and I could just hope, that he'll just scream at me instead of firing me. I couldn't afford being kicked out of the company. I left everything behind for the opportunity to work here.   
To work for him.  
Although I was one of his most hard working employees, he was so much more strict to me, than to anyone else. He always made me working harder and harder. He pushed me to my limits and he was often pretty much of a jerk when he did that, because he then often yelled at me. And still, I understood him. He was CEO of two companies, chairman of another, he recently founded one and also supervised a research program. He had so much stress and no free time and even though he was somehow able to handle it. Day for day he used his many companies as an example to motivate me to take on more projects.   
And I did.  
I led a team specialised on writing programs for spacecrafts, I helped building the gigantic rocket boosters, I planned and designed a huge part of the Mars stations all by my own, as well as the Mars vehicles, and now I was on at improving a new system that ensures the survival of people living on Mars.  
I had way more duties and responsibilities then anyone else here at SpaceX and all because I wanted to make Elon happy!

When I finally got over my burst of self-pity, I stood up. I looked over the chest-high walls of the cubicles in the open space office. I checked the clock for the first time: a few minutes after four. Is Elon always that early?  
I walked past the office cubes and entered the main corridor. The great hall was empty… I mean, of course it was, it was in the middle of the night...   
My workspace was pretty centered on the only wall with a glass front. I always had a fantastic view on, well, the plain white walls of the production hall on the other side of the company area.

At the end of the corridor, on the left side, Elon had his workplace. It was an office cube like the others, just a tiny bit bigger. It was open, without any doors, so everyone could see him work. He wanted that everyone saw how hard he works and he wanted that the employees took an example.  
Even now he sat there and worked. Concentrated and sunken in in his Computer with an untouched mug of coffee next to him. He had said that I should get myself some coffee, but I hated that stuff. So I stood there, without coffee, but with buckling knees. What will happen next?   
I slowly came closer to his workspace and he obviously didn't notice me, because he was still tapping on his keyboard. Should I really interrupt him?  
To be honest, I really wanted to hear his voice again, but I was also afraid, that he may be yelling at me. He had sounded so serious at my desk...  
I decided to gather courage, sighted and knocked at one of the thin walls.  
“You… wanted to talk to me?”  
As I said that, he stopped for a moment and without turning around he said: “Yes…uhm, please come over!”  
His voice is so incredibly hot... NO, NOT WOW!  
My heard raced when I stood next to him at his desk. I could smell his cologne and for a moment, I thought I can feel the warmth of his body. That feeling gave me goosebumps and I hoped he wouldn't realise it. He didn't, instead he was still staring at the screen. Suddenly he looked up a bit and smelled, then he said: “You didn't get some coffee?”  
“I-I’m not… very into coffee, sir...”, I stuttered  
“I know, but you look super messed up.”  
I was in shock. Even though I didn't know whether I'm shocked because of his “I know” or the fact, that he accepted that I wasn't really capable of doing anything at that moment.  
“No... I'm… I'm fine… really!” I tried not to admit that I'm not able to work.  
“You should go home and get some rest!”  
My moth opened and closed like the mouth of a fish. I must have looked super retarded. Luckily he still wasn't looking at me.  
Did he just fired me? He's the last person who sends you home because you didn't sleep enough… he must have fired me!  
I stood there without finding any words.  
Just one tiny second before I would have started crying, he turned around, in his face was an expression that I had never seen on him before: it looked like he was… worried!  
I didn't want him see me cry, so I turned my head away from him, fighting to hold back the tears.   
I had given up everything for the chance to work for him and now my dream was over!  
“What's wrong with you?”, he asked. Was there seriously a tone of irritation in his voice?!  
He just fired me and now wants to know why I'm crying?!  
...or didn’t he actually fire me?  
“You… you didn't have dismissed me?”, I asked with a weak voice.  
“What? No!” Now he looked even more confused. “Why should I?”  
Now I looked at him again, wiping the few tears off my face: “I-I could not finish the task until the deadline, sir!”  
“Why? Deadline was in two days and you have solved the problem...”   
“I have solved it?”  
“Yes, you did! I've got access to every computer here and I allowed myself to trace the progress of some of your projects and this one is finished… why are you so surprised?”  
I didn't know what to say, so I just kned my hands nervously. Did I have a complete blackout or why have I forgotten anything from last night?  
Without waiting for an answer he continued: “And why did you think the deadline was today?”  
I actually had an answer to that, but ‘Sorry, I got distracted by your incredibly hot body’ wouldn't have sounded that well, so I just made up an answer.   
“Well… I think, I just mistook some dates, sir...”  
Elon nodded understandingly and stood up. Suddenly we were so close to each other, so I this time I could really feel his radiating warmth. He looked in my eyes and I began to shake, hoping he wouldn't notice that either.   
“I… usually don't give days off, but you should really go home for a few days and recover a bit.” His voice sounded calm and somehow soft. I was completely overwhelmed.  
“Go!”, he then said with the familiar strictness in his words. “Go home! I need you working efficiently by my side at a really big project”   
“A big project, sir?”  
He raised his arm, with his finger pointing at the exit.  
“Now go home already, I don't want to see you here for the next three days!”  
Unable to answer back, I left his office cube. I turned off my computer as I came back to my desk. I shoved my sketchbook into my backpack, grabbed my jacket and left. Right before the exit door, I stopped. I looked over to the left side and found Elon, instead of working, leaning in front of the giant window by his cubicle and looking on the still dark sky of Hawthorne. With hope to hear his deep, manly voice again before I would leave, I shouted: “Thank you Mr Musk… I'll see you in three days!”   
But instead of responding, he didn't even turn around, he just nodded slightly and kept looking out the window. Disappointment came over me. For a last time I looked over his body, his strong back and... his ass, before I finally left the SpaceX headquarter.


	2. Burning headquarters

Elon’s black Tesla was parked right in front of the building. Every time I arrived to work in the morning and saw his car my heart began to race because I knew I would see him now. But that time it was different. Now it was more like a good bye because I wouldn't see him for a few days. For most people that's absolutely nothing special but for me it's just horror. Over the years in wich I worked for him I developed something like an obsession. Even before I worked for Elon I looked up to him. He was also the main reason I completely crumbled over my life and my dreams. I went from ‘I want to study medicine and help a few people’ to ‘I want to be an spaceflight engineer and save mankind by colonising Mars’.  
I left my entire old life behind and started a new one in a new country.  
All because I wanted to work for the great Elon Musk.  
And now was standing here in Hawthorne.  
Right in front of the SpaceX headquarter.

Although I had got a drivers license I had never bought a car. I always wanted to own a Tesla but instead I had got myself a motorbike - I don't know why, probably because the waiting list for a Tesla was veeery long.  
I took my jacket and my helmet on and walked over to my bike. Elon had parked his car right next to it. The moment I saw that I instantly had some head cinema where he steps out of the car while I'm sitting on my bike and he comes over and… you know… But he had probably just parked exactly there because my bike stood right next to a Supercharger. Yep, reality hits hard!  
After a ten minute ride I arrived at the building I lived in. I turned my keys around and the door to my flat swung open. There was a huge mess inside. Pizza and burger packages everywhere, mixed with a ton of books and papers laying around. I was never a organised person but I was ok with it. My chaos always had some sort of order - at least the books and papers that were spread all over my flat...  
I went straight to my bedroom (the only tidied up room I had), took my clothes off and laid down in my bed. Sleep took over me in seconds.

At some point my phone began to ring. I desperately tried to sleep on but the call just wouldn't end. When I finally put up that damn thing, a familiar voice yelled at me nervously: “We've got a big problem, come here fast!” Then he hung up.  
What the fuck happened?!  
While running through the living room searching my keys I put on my clothes and as I found all my stuff I ran downstairs, nearly tripping over my feet. I started my bike and raced to the headquarter.  
I saw big, dark smoke clouds coming towards my way when I was just one block away.  
“FUCK!”, I shouted und gave more speed.  
After my arrival I saw that a part of the production hall was on fire. Paramedics rushed over to people with faces covered in ash and dust. Some were injured and almost all of them were coughing.  
“What happened?”, I wanted to know from one of the many firefighters around me. He didn't answer so I asked another. No answer.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! WERE IS ELON?”, I screamed since everyone seemed to ignore me. Nobody even looked at me. It was like I wasn't actually existent. I looked around in panic. I couldn't find Elon. Is he in there? I began running toward the building and as I was just a dozen meters away, the smoke that came out of there made it difficult to breathe. No one wanted to stop me from entering the now collapsing factory hall so I just ran straight in.  
“ELON!”, I shouted but nothing.  
“ELON!” I couldn't see anything due to the smoke and the flames. The flames actually burned painful on my skin but I had to find Elon. Suddenly a heavy beam fell down the ceiling and hit my leg. I fell and couldn't move my leg anymore. I was unable to come free by my own, so I was trapped inside the burning factory hall. I screamed for help as loud as I could, but no response. I shouted and shouted till my throat was sore and the dust and smoke took my breath away.  
I realised that I was pretty sure dying here just because I wanted to find Elon. I didn't even know if he was in here.  
I turned my head around as I heard someone shouting from far away. A silhouette of a man ran towards me calling my name over and over again.  
“ELON!”, I shouted back as I recognised him. He broke down just a few meters away from me. His head hitting the ground hard. He instantly got unconcious. I screamed his name but his eyes just wouldn't open anymore. His face was covered in ash and dirt, mixed with some blood running out of various scratches on his forehead and cheeks.  
I tried to reach him with my hand but my arms were to short. I couldn't help him because I was still trapped. I screamed his name until my voice broke and I began crying in anger because he had to try rescue me because I was so stupid running inside here. I had to witness how his chest stopped rising with his breath. I had to witness however he died. He died because of me. I woke up. Sweating. The doorbell rang again and I took the first shirt I could reach to put on while walking annoyed to the door. A mailman stood in front of it and I opened the door with only underpants and an oversized shirt on. The mailman handed me a package I had ordered a few days ago and left. Now everything was quiet again and that dream popped in my mind. I need to know if Elon’s fine! God, I need to see him again! I dreamt about him every night but most of the dreams were nightmares like this one. Those nightmares were also a reason why I can't just go home and relax. I needed to be sure that he is fine! And then there were my actual feelings but he was my boss and furthermore he was way older than me. Elon was also one of the most influential persons of the last few decades and I was just one of many other little, unimportant employees… My day again started with a wave of self-pity breaking down over me. And my mood didn't change throughout the day so at some point I took that package I received before and unwrapped the book in it. In the hope that I could distract me from my shitty feelings I began reading “The universe in a nutshell” by Stephen Hawking. The day stretched and I thought it would never end. I finished the slightly more than 200 pages of the book before the evening came in. When I was still reading I had ordered a large pizza which I haven't finished then so I ate the rest of it for dinner. After that I was still bored as hell and slowly I began worrying about what I'll be doing the next two days. After a few hours of sleep I was able to work again. I didn't need three whole days to recover! Maybe I should just go to work tomorrow…?


	3. We all have our demons 1

It was like 6 pm when I went to bed. I just wanted that day to end quickly so I can go back to work and - more importantly - back to Elon.   
But that night I just couldn't sleep. When my alarm went on at 8 am I was already (or better still) awake. Although I was still tired, I got up, took a shower and got dressed. When I looked in the mirror I had dark eye circles and to be honest, I didn't feel very motivated but looking forward to another boring day full of not doing anything, gave me a lot worse feeling.  
I grabbed a banana for breakfast before driving down to SpaceX.

I was halfway at my cubicle when suddenly that trusted voice came from behind me: “What the hell are you doing here?!”  
I turned around and saw Elon coming towards me with fast steps.   
“I’m going to work, sir...”  
“I had told you to get some rest!”  
“I'm perfectly rested!”  
“You just had a breakdown a day ago, you-”  
“I'm fine, sir!”   
I turned away and continued walking. But suddenly Elon grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.  
“You don't look like you had even a single hour of sleep! Go home, now!”   
His voice sounded clearly angry and all at once I was scared of saying just one more word.  
I lowered my head and nodded barely noticeable. Elon seemed sorry for his blaze of anger. He laid his hand down on my shoulder while guiding me to the entrance. Not even that feeling that flashed through my body when he touched me was strong enough to defeat the sadness that overcame me. The fact that I made him angry made me hate myself at that moment.   
When we arrived at the entrance, Elon lifted my head and said: “I'm sorry for my harsh tone… I'm just…” He struggled but then continued: “...I need you fully functional!”   
Something in me knew that this was not the main reason but I had no idea what he could've meant otherwise.  
“I understand, but being home alone without anything to do, without work to do... it kills me! I need to work! And also…”  
“What? What's wrong?”  
Should I really tell him? He surely isn't really interested in those stupid problems of mine!   
I hesitated saying anything. I was sure talking about my private problems would be just a waste of his precious time but Elon didn't want to give up. He asked me again. He really wants to know…  
I sighted and decided to tell him the truth: “I can't sleep… I have nightmares every night…”  
“Nightmares about what?”  
Scenes from my dream last night suddenly flashed into my mind. I saw his bloody face in front of me.   
“Hey, are you still here?” He waved his hand in front of my eyes  
“Yes, I… I” My lips quivered and my eyes began to water.  
“It's ok, come here…”, he whispered and clasped me in his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder while he stroke my hair affectionately.  
A long time we stood there in the edge of the entry hall. People were probably staring at us but neither I nor he cared about that. Those people were completely unnecessary to us.   
I don't know how long we've stood there but after a long time Elon unloosed his grip. I had never felt something good as this before. That feeling was unexplainable. His warmth, his smell, his strong arms protecting me… I hoped to never wake up again in case that was just a dream. With that gesture of kindness my way of looking at him changed completely. I knew him as that really tough business man who choses his emotions wisely but now I had discovered that soft and caring side of him. He actually didn't only care for his companies, he cared about his workers too. We were actually important to him!

I felt so much safer now and I felt the strong urge to tell him about my dreams.   
“Elon…?”  
“Yes?”  
“My dreams…”  
“You don't need to tell me about them if you don't want to!”  
“I do want to tell you… I dreamt about you -”  
“Really?”  
“You died right in front of me… you tried to get me out of the burning factory hall.”  
Elon stared at me. He obviously searched for the right words but he couldn't find them. Instead he pulled me tight again. Then he spoke three simple words under his breath: “I am fine.”  
“I know”, I answered weakly. “But I keep on dreaming that something happens to you… every night. I don't want to sleep anymore!”  
“You have to!” He let me go and looked at me with serious sorrow written in his face.   
“You need to sleep. You can't go without!”  
“You can!”  
“I am used to it. I -”  
“That's the point! Why don't you sleep?!”   
Elon seemed to be very uncomfortable after that question. When he took a breath to say something I interrupted him: “And don't you come with that ‘I want to work more’! I know that that's not all of it!”  
I suddenly realised that we sort of changed roles during that conversation. I was now asking him about his problems and he started to look like it was very uneasy for him to present his weak side.  
“I don't think that now is a good time to discuss my problems!”   
He obviously wanted to avoid that topic and I felt bad for bringing him in that situation. Instead of probing with new questions I let him go.  
“I-I'm sorry, there's nothing what concerns me about this topic. I didn't want -”  
“It's ok. Um… well, you can stay here but please don't get you into stress. Try avoiding work and maybe try to sleep even if it's difficult for you. If you need to talk you know where to find me. And…”  
He took a deep breath.  
“And in the evening I can try to answer your question…”  
“Thank you for letting me stay here, sir! You really don't need to answer my stupid question… your private life shouldn't interest me.”  
“It's ok”, he said and walked away. His hand had already pushed the glass door to the offices open when he turned around and said: “Please… call me Elon!”   
Then he closed the door behind him and disappeared behind the walls.

My thoughts and feelings were pure chaos. Will he really talk with me about private stuff?! Why does he let me into his life?!  
These and many other questions rushed through my head all day long. I sat at my desk and sketched a few ideas for a better spacesuit to kill time but I was way too excited about what will come in the evening so the time ran slowly.  
At noon I went to the canteen and ate some steak with fries, before going back to my sketches.  
At afternoon I wandered through the offices and the production halls and hoped I could sneak a look on Elon who was doing his usual inspections. But he didn't show up. Maybe I had missed him…  
I sat down on my chair in the office and put my head back with closed eyes. I wanted to see his picture in front of my inner eye.  
Suddenly I thought I felt a presence next to me. I opened my eyes to see Elon leaning against my desk.   
“Could you find some rest?”, he asked with his deep voice.  
“I haven't slept but… I feel way better than yesterday at home!”  
“That's good”, he nodded and walked to another cubicle to see if that guy had finished a program yet. He didn't so Elon raised his voice as usual when he was pissed at someone.  
I didn't like it when he was angry. It was kinda sad seeing his good mood disappear.


	4. We all have our demons 2

The sky outside was getting darker and more and more people packed their stuff and went home. It was something around 10 pm when Elon came to me and told me to take my stuff too and follow him. My heart raced and I was highly excited.  
We went to his office where he put on his black Tesla jacket, grabbed his keys and told me again to follow.  
He guided me to the parking area and to his car.   
“Get in!”, he told me.  
“Where are we going?”, I asked insecure.  
“You'll see!”  
I wasn't sure what to say so instead of saying anything I got into his black Tesla Model S.

“Are you driving me home?”  
“No… unless you want me to?”  
“Um… no... I guess I will see where you take me…”  
While looking out of the window I saw in the reflection that he looked at me and smiled a bit. I shivered.   
During the ride no one knew what to start a conversation about so we both ended up not saying a word and enjoying the dark landscape rushing by instead. 

After a bit more than a half of an hour we arrived at the big driveway of a huge house. Elon parked the car and got out of it. I followed him walking up the stairs to the front door.  
“Welcome in my house!”, he said and made an inviting gesture.  
“Wow, it is… it's gigantic!”  
He closed the door after I walked in, took my jacket and offered me a drink. He showed me the living room and he told me to feel like home while he got me a glass of water.   
I sat down on the big, brown couch and looked around me. I still couldn't believe I was at Elon’s home! I said to myself that if this was a dream, I will never ever want wake up again!  
When he came back from the kitchen he handed me my glass and took a seat in the armchair opposite of the couch.  
Again we were silent. Elon was staring at the floor and I was staring at Elon. After long moments I finally asked the most important question: “Why am I here?”  
My boss sighted and looked at me.   
“You wanted to know why I don't like to sleep…”  
“...and…?”  
“You need some patience… you can sleep here”, he pointed at the couch. “I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket.”  
“I... don't understand…?”  
“You'll get the true answer to the question that so many people ask me.”  
“Ok but… I don't have any clothes to sleep in…”  
Elon stood up and walked through the living room to a small corridor and entered one of the doors. He came back a few moments later with a grey shirt and a pair of shorts in his hand.   
“You can take that!” He threw the clothes towards me.  
“Oh, and that's the bathroom over there…”, he pointed at the door at the end of the corridor.  
“I-I don't know w-what to say…”  
“Why are you so nervous? Calm down, everything's fine!”, he said, touched my shoulder while walking by, and sat down in his armchair again.   
Why is he doing that? What does that all mean?!  
I was to tired to seriously question that (and even if I was awake I wouldn't have questioned anything because I still thought it was just a surrealistic dream). I yawned and stretched my arms away.

“You're tired, you should go and make you ready to sleep! I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket.”  
I nodded thankfully and he began to smile. He is so cute when he smiles!  
Elon and I stood up and went our ways.  
When I closed the bathroom door behind me, I had an outburst of emotions. I was happy, excited, curious, and irritated at the same time. I slapped myself in the face to prove that that's real and it was!  
My breathing got faster and I began to shake uncontrollably.   
I stared into the mirror but kinda looked through it because I didn't believe that I was here.  
With shaking hands I took off my pants and my own shirt and put on his shirt. It smelles so much like him!   
I washed my face and sat down on the floor to get my heart rate and breathing down again. When I was a bit calmer I left the bathroom again just to arrive at my prepared sleeping spot for the night.   
Elon stood there leaned to the wall. He had already changed his clothes: instead of his designer jeans he wore shorts and instead of his tight, black shirt he wore a very loose, white one. This messed up look makes him even hotter…  
“I'll go to bed now too… please don't be worried about me when you hear something… good night! Oh, and if you should have nightmares again feel free to wake me up, I'm here for you!”  
“Yes, thank you… But what should I hear?”  
He walked to his bedroom.  
“Good night!”, he said before he entered.  
“Good night, Elon…”, I nearly whispered.

 

Although I was tired as hell I couldn't sleep. I laid there and thought about that whole day. Everything was so surreal! Elon had comforted me when I cried and as if this wasn't crazy enough, he let me into his private life. I mean he drove me to his house and let me sleep on his couch while wearing one of his shirts. What was his reason for that?!  
My mind couldn't really calm down that night. Maybe I fell asleep for an hour or so before waking up again and thinking further about my current situation.  
It was somewhen deep in the night when I suddenly heard some painful noises coming from another room. I started up from my half-sleep and looked around. The sounds were then followed by a loud scream. I ran to Elon’s room and teared open the door to find him, illuminated from the pale moonlight, sitting in his bed, heavily breathing and burying his face into his hands. I was worried about him so I came to his side.  
“What happened?”, I asked out of breath. He seemed like he was crying. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down next to him on the edge of the bed and stroke his back gently. He leaned against me and I embraced him.   
“That's the reason why I hate sleeping!”, he whispered slightly shaking.  
I understood him directly.   
“Everything's ok, they're just dreams!”, I tried to comfort him.   
“I know… But that doesn't make them go away… Nothing does.”   
His voice broke.   
“Not to sleep won't solve the problem.”  
“I don't have a choice, they're too intense… they kill me… Literally!”  
“What? No! Don't say that!”  
He sighted. I was shocked. Is he depressive? I was overwhelmed by the whole situation. How should I react? How can I help him?  
“Please try to calm down, Elon! I'm here…”  
It was obvious that he preferably wanted to leave his bed instantaneously and go back to work to keep him awake but he seriously needed to sleep.  
“Come on, you're safe here! Please sleep!”  
Surprisingly he slowly laid down again even though he was extremely uncomfortable with that.   
“That's good, Elon!”, I comforted him while stroking his shoulder. It was so incredibly strange to see him so weak and vulnerable and it felt so wrong sitting on the edge of the bed of my boss - who I secretly fell in love with - and trying to let him feel safe.  
The whole situation was so strange unreal that I thought it couldn't become more weird but as I stood up to leave him alone to sleep, he suddenly grabbed my arm. I stopped and turned around unable to say a word.  
“Please stay…”, he begged.  
I tilted my head unsure if I misheard something.   
“Pardon… what?”, I asked confused.  
“Don't leave me alone...I want you here!”  
Elon placed his hand on the empty half of the big bed.  
He eventually let go my arm, looking at me with empty eyes.  
“Sorry, I shouldn't have said that… it must have sounded stupid and creepy and I don't want to waste your time with my problems so go to back to sleep you must be tired!”  
He was right, I was tired as hell but I couldn't get his words out of my head.   
Elon wants me by his side?! In his bed?! He surely is tired and confused because of his nightmare… or is he?  
“You're never a waste of my time!”, the words spouted out my mouth before I realised it.   
Elon looked at me with a hint of hope in his eyes. Eventually I walked over to the other side of the bed, climbing in slowly. Nobody said something. I turned my head towards him while he did the same. Our looks met and it was exactly like in one of those cliché romantic shit-movies. But instead of sensually coming closer and kiss, we both quickly looked away.   
After a while Elon finally talked.   
He said two siple words: “Thank you” and my feelings suddenly ripped me into another dimension. It was so crazy that ‘crazy’ couldn't even come close to a description of that moment. I simply had no words.  
I turned my head again after I tried to order my emotions, just to see him sleep peacefully.  
Minutes later my mind calmed down and the tiredness had its victory over me. I turned on my right side facing Elon and closed my eyes.  
“You welcome!”, I whispered seconds before I fell asleep.


	5. My birthday 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you wait this long but bc of my depression I haven't had enough motivation to write...
> 
> But here you go - it's almost 3am and I wrote this little chapter real quick so you finally have something to read
> 
> I'll continue asap

The room was filled with sunlight. I opened my eyes slowly and took a deep breath. I finally woke up from that dream.   
Now I must face the truth…  
I looked around and let go a tiny scream. The bed I was laying in wasn't mine! The room I was in wasn't mine!  
With upcoming panic inside me I threw away the duvet and jumped off the bed. It was empty.  
The bedroom door stood open and I cautiously sneaked a look on the hallway.   
I must be hallucinating!  
I saw the living room couch, the TV and the dinner table… I really was in Elon’s house!  
But where was Elon?

I decided to look for him and so I left the bedroom and slowly made my way through the living room. After just a few meters I stopped because I thought I had heard something. Suddenly a touch made me wince. I let go a strange squeaking noise before I quickly turned around.   
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you!”, Elon chuckled.   
“How did you sleep?”, he asked.  
I grabbed my heart and took a deep breath trying to calm down.  
“What… happened last night?”, I wanted to know and he looked at me with questioning eyes.  
“What do you mean?”, he asked.  
“I… I woke up in your bed…”  
“Yes… But don't be afraid, nothing happened!”, he assured when he saw my eyes widen.  
“You just helped me with my nightmares!”  
“So... It was real…”, I said more to myself than to him.  
“I'm glad it was!”, he smiled thankfully.

Elon asked me if I was hungry and I said yes but instead of making breakfast he told me to get dressed.  
I went to the bathroom and did what I was told. When I was finished Elon already stood at the end of the stairs and waited for me. While asking where we are doing I walked down the stairs. When I arrived by his side he simply said “getting breakfast” and opened the door for me. He led me to his Tesla and we jumped in.   
It was only morning and the traffic in Los Angeles was already incredibly buisy but after a twenty minute drive through the city we arrived at a cute, small diner.  
“My brother Kimbal opened one of his new restaurants here in LA”, Elon said.  
My eyes widened.   
“Wow, I always wanted to meet your brother!”, I said and he grinned.  
“Happy birthday!”, Elon whispered in my ear and I suddenly froze. He was right, it was my birthday! Over the last few years I stopped celebrating and I usually even forgot my birthday. It always was a day like any other. My mom called me every time but I mostly missed her calls because of work and I didn't want to phone her in the middle of the night when I came home. But how can it be that my boss knows my own birthday better then I do?  
“...H-how did you know?”, I asked surprised.  
“Research!”, he answered simply and I walked speechless behind him to the entry of the restaurant.  
“Elon!”, someone shouted and Elon opened his arms for his brother to embrace him. “Hello Kimbal!”, he chuckled when his brother patted his back. Then Kimbal let go and noticed me standing a bit offside.   
“You must be -"  
“Yes!”, Elon interrupted his brother.  
“Nice to meet you! My brother talked a lot about you!”  
“Really?”, it escaped from my mouth way more surprised sounding than planned.  
“Oh yes”, he said. “You're his best working engineer and he's so proud of you that he has to tell anyone about your dedication… aren't you brother?”  
Elon looked at me and began to smile.  
“Oh yes, I am very proud…”, he whispered and a shiver ran down my spine.  
Kimbal searched us a free place what wasn't very difficult because it was sometime in the morning. We all sat down and Elon and I enjoyed our breakfast while Kimbal told me a bit about his food business, his brother and the stuff his brother told him about me. It was very surprising to hear what my boss though about me. Elon didn't say a word during Kimbal’s speech and he seemed a little absent.   
“Kimbal… would you be so nice and bring me another cup of tea…?”, I asked Elon’s brother so Elon and I could talk under four eyes.  
“Um… you… were talking a lot about me as I see… and you knew about my birthday… you even showed me the man behind that strict facade…” I made a pause to think about what I wanted to say and eventually continued: “Um, Elon…? Do you want to tell me something...?”  
The man with the brown hair and greenish blue eyes stared at me. His brain was obviously desperately searching for the right answer and then he suddenly breathed in to start talking but hesitated. “Hey, Kimbal’s back!”, he said instead. I was really disappointed… I had hoped that a miracle would happen and he would say he loved me but that was just complete bullshit. Everything that happened the last 24 hours had some somehow logical explanations!   
I gasped and sipped on my tea. It was so hot I nearly burnt my mouth but I didn't care. My thoughts were too busy to notice the pain.

The morning stretched and even I had a great time with Elon and Kimbal I desired to talk to my boss alone.   
After three hours of talking Elon and I got out the restaurant saying good bye to his brother. Kimbal even hugged me before we left. He was very nice and a real gentleman. There was no doubt that their mother Maye was proud of her sons.  
When we finally got into the car, Elon seemed a bit nervous. I suddenly got nervous too because we could finally talk… unless Elon would try to avoid the conversation at all costs.  
He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the steering wheel, ready to drive. But I laid my left hand on his right forearm pushing it down slowly. Elon looked at me but his eyes were empty. There was no expression in them but... fear!  
“Elon… why did you care so much about me? W-why did you show me your soft side? Why… do you talk about me in the way you do-"  
“Because I think I fell in love with you…”, he said rapidly, probably without even knowing what he just did.   
I was speechless. My jaw dropped and I suddenly felt so stupid. It was obvious! He would never ever show someone his vulnerable side! And he totally wouldn't ever let someone intrude his private space and sleep right next to him in his own bed! How could I not realize that?! But to be honest, even imagining that Elon Musk would fall in love with me was absolutely surreal and crazy. But here it is…  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to say that. It was stupid! I am tired! This-" He tried to rescue the situation but I interrupted him. I leaned over and pulled his head towards mine. I pressed my lips on his. Elon was shocked at first but eventually let it happen. Suddenly I realized what I was doing: I was kissing my boss and hero Elon Musk!   
My head became dizzy and I had to stop.   
This real, I thought. This is real!


	6. My birthday 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you creeps, I'm alive again!  
> Tried to write this chap from a female PoV hope it turned out well.
> 
> I'm still shook how many people like this story and it's still heartwarming to read all of your comments. I really love you all!  
> But as you can see I barely have time to work on my fan fiction so this will probably be the last chapter. It's short I know but I also ran out of ideas and now we've reached the climax of the story (no pun intended). I hope you like it and thank you so much for supporting this fic! I love you! <3 ~"Pike"

Elon let the autopilot drive us home so we could talk. We both were still nervous and we both questioned if the other really had developed feelings or if it's just a momentary desire for intimacy. Elon and I were single for years and we were probably both sexually very unmet… Because of my uncertainty I decided to ask him the question that I wanted to ask him since he had said it: “How long?”

“How long what?”, he asked confused.

“How long do you have feelings for me yet?”, I replied. Elon looked at me and smiled. “I think since half of a year after you began to work for me. At the beginning you were pretty retiring just like the most new employees but you rapidly became more and more self-contious and independent. That was extremely remarkable! You put so much passion and interest in your work like nobody else!” In his voice was a stunning amount of pride. “And besides that, you look absolutely beautiful…”, he continued softly while brushing my hair with his finger.

Suddenly tears began to run down my cheeks. Elon’s eyes examined me worried. “What's wrong?”, he asked softly while placing his hand on my cheek and wiping away my tears with his thumb.

“I… I… it's just…”, I stuttered, “I never thought that this would ever happen… you just made a dream come true!”

“Really?”, he smiled. I nodded and he suddenly leaned over to kiss me again. I relaxed all my muscles and let it happen. I was happy for the first time in years.

As the autopilot finally parked the car in Elon’s driveway we jumped out the car vigorously and entered his house and with the next moment everything got wilder.

Elon’s strong arms carried me up the stairs without any problems. We entered his room and he placed me on the bed. My heart raced in desire, my blood rushed through my body and heated up everything. My head couldn't stop firing signals. Elon bent over me and whispered: “You need to tell me if you want me to stop…”

I grasped his neck pulling him towards me and I clutched his back with my legs holding him tight. His chest was near mine so I could feel his heart racing just like mine. He covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. I responded immediately. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. One of Elon’s rough yet warm hands slipped unter my shirt caressing my stomach while the other hand grasped my arm and pushed it over my heard. He held me firmly and I enjoyed his dominance every single second. As he pressed his body onto mine I could feel his bulge. He was as horny as me but he let the time pass. Eventually I couldn't wait any longer.

“Elon… please!”, I begged and he finally let me go, grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I did the same with his, exposing that long desired body of his. My brain made me fall into a kind of trance. I couldn't think anymore, everything I did just happened. I placed my hands on his chest and felt his warm and slightly sweaty skin, his heartbeat and his fast breathing. My fingers ran down his belly and then over his back to his ass. Everything about him was perfect! Before I could slip my fingers inside his pants he stood up.

“No…”, I moaned but Elon just turned his back towards me.

I watched him unbuckling his belt and then he finally dropped his pants. I took a deep breath and suddenly I began to shake. I was never that aroused before. He finally came back to me, grabbed the legs of my pants and with one move he stripped them off me.

“Come here please…”, I whispered in desire and the man of my dreams slowly lurked towards me.

I sat up straight and bit my lips while watching him. Once he was close enough, I grabbed the waistband of his tight underpants and pulled them down quickly, exposing his erected manliness. My hand was shaking violently when I wanted to reach out for his hard dick but he grabbed my hand before I could touch him and pushed me down on the bed again. Elon bent over me, opened my bra and started to caress my breasts. He surrounded my hard nipples with his thumbs while kissing my neck. I groaned lustfully when he all of a sudden stripped down my panties and threw them behind him. Now I laid there, completely exposed on my boss' bed. Suddenly his waist pressed against mine and he began to grind his dick over my vulva, making me even more wet than I was already the whole time. I clenched my teeth and grabbed his strong back. Then he finally stuck his giant cock into me. Elon let go a small moan and then started to rock back and forth with his lower body. At first he was very slow, he smiled at me seductively and continued to play with my breasts with one hand. After a while he got faster and harsher. He trusted his cock into me with strong and rapid movements, his free hand wandered down to my pussy, rubbing my clitoris with his thick fingers. My hands cramped into the sheets and I bulges up in lust. My senses were overload and I rolled my eyes back as he fucked me harder. I felt it. I was cumming.

I gasped louder and begged him to continue and he did. Elon closed his eyes and laid back his head while he pushed into me a few more times. Suddenly I screamed and my muscles hardened, right at the same time I felt his warm cum inside my hole. He pulled his dick out and my body relaxed while I was still breathing heavily.

The brown haired man sat next to me on the edge of the mattress. He was also fighting for air. His hand was stroking over my inner thight and my fingers were drawing patterns on his back. Elon turned his head towards me and whispered: “I love you!”

“I love you too”, I repeated also whispering.

He laid down next to me, turned to my side and kissed me gently. This was so perfect. He was so perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want more of it, go to @Assidy s profile and enjoy their awesome continuation of my fan fic!


End file.
